


Say it is (or don't say anything at all)

by love4155



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst?, Explicit Sexual Content, I hate tagging things ffs, M/M, Making Love, Pet Names, Pierced!Levi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, dick piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 18:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6576979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love4155/pseuds/love4155
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi works wayyyy too much, and Eren just wants to be loved up. </p><p>(Mornings are best for making love.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say it is (or don't say anything at all)

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of inspired by “This Must be my Dream,” by The 1975. I included like a lyric or two??? This was a scrap of a longer fic I'm working on, so I hope it suits your taste! (You should've come to Shiratorizawa) Hopefully this stays sort of romantic because I can only write so much before I want to write ass slapping and daddy kink, ok?

 

_ Soft.  _

 

Are the fingers that ghost over my bare back, illuminated by the morning light seeping through the open curtains. They are slow paced; only serving one purpose. To comfort. Body heat radiates from the tips, leaving a trail of warmth in their wake. Circles are what they trace, sweet outlines of nothing at all, something I'm quite acquainted with. The gentle glow emanating from the open window sends a gentle whisper, telling me that it can't be past ten a.m.  

 

The thin material tangled between my legs doesn't shield me from much, especially the curious hands wandering over the expanse of my heated skin. They don't necessarily seek to please, rather, to explore. 

 

I feel sort of exposed. Not because of my lack of clothing, but the idea that he's seeing me in a different way. When you strip someone of their clothes, obviously you're seeing all of them.  _ Physically that is.  _ But to dig deep, and really get under someone's skin is how you can truly categorize their attributes, and see who they really are. Levi's gotten good at it. 

 

“You're up.”

 

So he speaks. A somber whisper, raspy like it usually is when he first wakes up. I'm familiar with the many variations of his voice, seemingly knowing them better than the back of my own hand. 

That's what love is though, right? 

 

“Have been.” 

 

This doesn’t phase the digits that move by instinct from ghosting over the nape of my neck, pulling gently at the wisps of hair that lie there. It sort of tickles, sending unwanted goosebumps over the skin of my arms and back. 

 

“Don't.” I murmur against the pillow my clouded head is pressed against, “Its strange.” 

 

“If you don't like it then resist properly.” he retorts, tugging the strands again. 

 

“I won't.”

 

And we continue to lie there, the only contact between our two bodies resting in his fingertips. They soon become tired of the tedious action, making their way towards where my head rests on the pillow. He weaves them into my hair, caressing my scalp gingerly, the way he knows I'm fond of. 

 

_ If this is a dream, please don't wake me.  _

 

When I deposit my weight onto my left side I roll over a bit too far, giving Levi a slight bump. The sheets that once restricted my legs are long gone, having been pushed away during my movements. 

 

The sheet hangs off the edge of the bed, my legs now intertwined with Levi's. We fit together so well, the two of us. Two corner pieces of a puzzle, (because those are the easiest for him to put together,) and what I like to think of as my other half. He insists that I don't think of myself as a half, but rather as a whole and him being an enhancer. 

 

Then there's his arms.

 

My head is pressed to his chest, buried in the cotton fabric of his black t-shirt. He smells sweet. It's a distinct scent, but nothing I can put into words. Of course I could string together a couple adjectives, and try to convince myself that's it. But that doesn't do him justice. I'm in the perfect position for him to wrap his arms around me, so he does. That's how it's always been. 

 

“It's kind of late.” he notes, not talking to me in particular, “I have an early meeting.”

 

Those are the words I don't want to hear. I want to lie here for hours, just the two of us.  _ We can't make love when you fly around me, baby.  _

 

“Oh.” 

 

I sit up slowly, allowing myself to stretch my arms wide above my head. He sits up too, pushing the last of our bedding off of his body to make it easier for him to swing his legs over the side of the bed. 

 

_ Don't go so soon.  _

 

He rises into a standing position, yawning quietly. Before he can step away from the bed, I grip the back of his shirt. I really don't know what's going on in my mind,  _ I should just let him go _ , but I really want him to stay. 

 

I choose to listen to my body. I risk falling right off the bed as I lean forward, latching myself onto his hips needily. 

 

_ “Don't go yet.”  _ I mutter, clinging closer to him, “Just a little while longer.” 

 

There is no protest, only the feeling of relief as he sits back down on the bed. 

 

“Forty five.” he husks, “I'm completely yours for forty five more minutes.” 

 

I can't help the large closed mouth smile that stretches across the entirety of my face. 

 

_ I'm still not sure if I'm awake or not.  _

 

“Then for forty five minutes,  _ I want to make love.”  _

 

“Silly.” he coos, pressing his lips to my ear, “It would take much longer than that to show you how much I love you.” 

 

“We’ll finish when you come back then.” 

 

My grip on his waist doesn't loosen, even though he's already promised to stay with me. If anything, it tightens. The mornings, I find, are when I'm most vulnerable. Any other time of day I would understand that he has to work. I'm a different person at seven in the morning. 

 

He doesn't speak, instead, he uses his lips to tell me how he feels. They brush over the column of my neck, finding a perfect spot to mark as their own. They end up choosing the underside of my jaw. 

“Is it true…” I pant, raising my head to give Levi better access to my neck, “that when lovers are connected their heartbeats become all the same?” 

 

“Could be.” he whispers, voice faint. 

 

The words that fall from his lips are true enough, I decide, pushing all thoughts out of my mind that aren't here and now. The only thing that remains is Levi. My brain feels dizzy, body at a loss for air.  _ He's stolen every last breath of mine.  _

 

There's no more words, only two lovers becoming one. I find it hard to stay steady, despite the supportive hands that hold my hips.  _ I want to be closer.  _

 

As if my mind was read, I'm pulled into his lap without having to say a single syllable. I gasp for air as we pull apart, having been deprived of it for a long time. A string of saliva hangs from the tip of my tongue, evidence of our arousal. We share the same air, both of our foreheads pressed together gently. 

 

He reaches a hand between us, snaking his fingers underneath the sheer fabric of my shirt. He places it gently on the left side of my chest, eyes fluttering shut silently. I follow along, pressing the palm of my hand to his warm skin.

 

It's almost as if I can hear our heartbeats aloud, thumping in unity along with the small birds chirping outside the open window. 

 

_ His heart is racing. _

 

I'm a bit taken aback by this, considering that we experience moments like this a lot. He must notice my change in body language as he lifts his head. 

 

“Yours too?”

 

I give him a soft smile, placing my hand on top of his.

 

“Yeah.” 

 

He spreads his fingers apart wide, allowing me to slot mine between his. It's a lot larger than mine in comparison, but his are a lot more…  _ feminine.  _ Bringing our hands to his lips, he presses a kiss to my skin. 

 

“Baby.” he purrs in a sweet tone, “You're my treasure.” 

 

I blush at that, my face a monochrome of red; showing my embarrassment. I've never been very good at taking compliments from anyone. He knows it, yet he's persistent with fixing this. 

 

“What's there to be ashamed of?” he questions, leaning in close to nip at my ear, “I'm proud to call you mine.” 

 

My fingers reach up to grip his hair, the feeling of his tongue on my neck being too much. 

 

“Who said I was ashamed?” 

 

He continues to assault me with gentle kisses, his lips making my skin prickle. He doesn't mind this, in fact, he makes it a lot worse by dragging his tongue over the raised skin. 

 

A gasp falls from my lips as he bites down. I’ve become quite fond of the marks left on my body after a night with Levi, as they're signs of his affection.

 

“No time-” I breathe, pulling him closer, “for foreplay.”

 

The look on his face tells me he hears my complaints, but has no intentions of doing as I say. Rather, the opposite. 

 

_ “We have time for what I say we do.”  _

 

At this moment, everything about me is on high alert. My senses feel as if they've been multiplied whenever he lays a finger on me. 

 

His digits are gentle today, as sweet as the kisses he presses to my lips when I'm upset. Its different.  _ I'm never sure which side of Levi I'm going to get. _

 

“Is it alright…” he husks, “if I undress you in another way?” 

 

His words shake me to the core, taking me completely by surprise. But if you love someone, you give them all you have.  _ That includes the little things about you that you don't think are important. _ You never know what they could mean to someone else.

 

“Please do.” 

 

I stay seated in his lap as I pull the fabric of my shirt over and off of my head. His palms are warm against the skin of my chest, tracing over every dip and curve. I'm sort of nervous; on account of I have no idea what he's planning. 

 

“Relax.” he coos, “Everything  _ is alright.”  _

 

_ He does have a way with words.  _ With very intent to soothe me, he pressing a reassuring kiss to my nose. I find myself feeling more composed after this.

 

My hands find their way to the waistband of his boxers, slipping under the elastic smoothly. He's hard against my skin as I ghost my fingers over his tip.   _ What does all our love amount to?  _

 

This is the apparent question that we're too afraid to answer. The bond between us two is inexplicable to others, but it's for us to treasure.  _ Why should it matter what anyone else thinks?  _

 

“I'm fond of you.” I whisper, resting my head on his shoulder, “But not just that. I love you, of course, but it's something else too.” 

 

I start to lose my train of thought, too distracted by Levi's fingertips. They graze over my nipples, fondling them gingerly. The loud whimper that falls from my lips is embarrassing, but I can feel him twitch underneath me; a sign that I shouldn't be ashamed. 

 

“Is that so?” 

 

I nod gently, resisting the urge to muffle my moaning. I stroke his cock gently, paying close attention to the piercings on either side of his head. The shiny metal is warm on the pads of my fingers, along with the precum dribbling from the tip.  _ I want to make him to feel good. _

 

I retract my hand for a moment, bringing it up to my mouth before I spit onto it. I reach back down, pumping his shaft eagerly to spread the makeshift lube.

 

_ “Let me pleasure you.”  _ I purr, “I only have one request.” 

 

He takes in a sharp breath as I swipe my thumb over his slit, a clear indication that I've got his attention.

 

“And what's that?” 

 

I lean in close, lips hovering over his as I speak, “Don't move.” 

 

Our lips touch at that, tongues tangled together. The kiss is sweet like sugar, Levi exploring the expanse of my mouth languidly.  _ I take it that he agrees with my one wish.  _

 

Everything has been too much for too long, all the soft touches that he places ever so carefully on my body building up my frustration. But I like it this way, and always have. 

 

I do allow him to assist me in retrieving the bottle of lube from the bedside drawer, though. Reluctantly, I climb off of Levi's lap, and adjust my position to where I'm on my hands and knees, ass in the air. 

 

I spread the thick liquid over my first three fingers generously, wanting to prep myself as quickly as possible. I toss the bottle aside when I'm done, clearing the space around me. 

 

My boxers had been removed long ago, in the desperation of last night. I can tell Levi's eyes are on me as I circle my entrance softly. I want to hurry, but at the same time I don't want to rush.  _ I'm indecisive as ever.  _ I push my pointer finger past my entrance, mewling loudly at the contact. It's a feeling I'm quite familiar with, so I don't necessarily have to take the time to adjust. I wriggle my finger around inside me, pressing and rubbing it against my walls, in search of my favorite spot. I don't find it just yet, but it's sure to happen. My mouth hangs open as I enter a second digit, slipping it all the way in to the knuckle. The position is a little awkward, I find, as I feel my wrist start to cramp. However, I curl my fingers inside me anyway.  _ And fuck it feels good.  _

 

I can only imagine how I currently look in the eyes of my lover, bent over, and prepping myself for him,and only him. The idea itself makes me feel at a loss for air. 

 

Then I add a third. The stretching and  _ pulling  _ brings me closer and closer to an orgasm, and just as I think I've done enough,  _ I brush past my spot.  _ Immediately, I clench around my fingers, using my free hand to cling closely to the sheets. I can't help the whine that echoes throughout the room as I press up against it repeatedly.

 

“I know you told me to sit still,” he says, immediately catching my attention, “So I'm sorry about this.” 

 

In a matter of seconds, Levi is right behind me. I don't resist as he pushes my hand away, to make it easier to flip me onto my back. He lets me settle into a comfortable position; my head up against the pillows and legs spread wide, before husking out, 

 

“You seemed so desperate for my touch. So, here I am.” 

 

I look up at him, eyes wide with arousal before I murmur, “Then give it to me.” 

 

He slots himself between my legs, lining up his hard cock with my entrance. I prepare myself for the delicious pain of being stretched wide by the man I've dedicated my life to. His piercings always hurt the best, when he pushes in, stimulating me in the strangest ways. 

 

Before I know it, I'm filled to the brim with Levi, and only Levi. I can feel my hole flutter around him as he reaches a hand down to cup my face. 

 

“I love you.” he whispers, “I love you so goddamn much.” 

 

I close my eyes for a second, hoping that If I keep them closed I'll burn this memory in my mind forever.  _ I never want to forget this.  _

 

“I love you too.” 

 

With that, his hips start to move. They pull out just far enough to cause me to let out an irritated whimper before they push back in  _ deep.  _ I like when we make love like this. Unhurried, and relaxed. It feels like in this moment, we don't have to worry about anyone, or anything. The only thing that holds our attention is each other. We aren't doing it to get each other off, rather, to show how much we love each other.  _ That's beautiful to me. _

 

His thrusts are slow paced, making it easier to hit every spot inside me. I can't decide whether this is a good or bad thing as it happens, mind occupied with more important matters. I turn my head to the side, giving him easy access to my neck. He takes advantage of this by pressing long passionate kisses to the underside of my jaw, which I hope will stay overnight. 

 

He lifts my hips upwards a bit, changing the angle. This way, he can be more precise about where he aims. Unaware of the fact I was biting my lip to suppress my needy moaning, I notice that I drew blood. I don't really mind, though. 

 

“You're pretty like this.” He notes, brushing my hair out of my face, “All riled up and horny.” 

 

I cry out for him as he presses up against my spot, hitting it dead on. I clutch his back, raking my nails down it desperately.  _ He’ll most likely have welts after this.  _

 

“Levi.” 

 

“What is it?” he breathes, “Are you going to cum?”

 

“I'm in love with you.”

 

Yes, that's it. That's why my chest tightens up at the thought of you with someone else. That's why I can't sleep at night if I'm not cuddled up close to you. That's why I give you everything I have.  _ That's why.  _

 

“I'm in love with  _ you. _ ” he moans, “I always have been.” 

 

_ I'm so happy I could cry.  _ So I do. As the tears roll down my face, I know I'm close. Levi gets the idea, placing a hand on my leaking cock to stroke me to an orgasm. 

 

“Come on.” He encourages, “Cum for me.” 

 

Its his words that finish me off, causing my dick to spurt ribbons of white all over my chest. I clench tightly around him, a side effect of my orgasm. When I clench around him, it always sends him over the edge, and makes him cum right then and there. I feel as though I have the upper hand in this situation, even though I clearly don't.  _ That's just my worthless pride. _

 

Ater a while, he collapses right on top of me, wrapping his arms around me sluggishly.

 

“I'm  _ really _ tired now.” He mumbles against my chest.

 

“Huh?” I ask quietly, “Don't you have a meeting?” 

 

He presses a finger to my lips, as a way to tell me to be quiet for a second. 

 

“Not going. Too tired.”   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Erm. I'm not quite sure how I feel about this one. Absolutely love this fic? Leave a comment. Hate my guts, and want me to know? Leave me some detailed hate mail down below! God I love Matty. He's so underrated. Anywho, I'm totally out of good ideas (if you can tell,) so suggest something you'd like to see? Remember I write for you guys. Whether it's one of you, or one hundred. Lastly, I'm definitely going to be rewriting some of those old fics that I still have up. Honestly they're terrible. If you're looking for a laugh, read those. IT'S SO CRINGEY. (Please tell me you know where the “worthless pride” part is from)


End file.
